1981
The following events occurred in 1981: Events Individuals who Graduated from Hogwarts: The following individuals graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 20 June, 1981. * Phoebe Dawson * Timothy Taylor Individuals who Started at Hogwarts: The following individuals started their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1981. * Serena Stanhope (Slytherin) * Edwin Tofty (Hufflepuff) Other: * 19 January: Dorcas Meadowes, an Order member, is found dead in Blackpool, Devon. * 30 January: St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards is attacked, killing five, including famous magical theoretician Adalbert Waffling. * 10 February: Fabian and Gideon Prewett are taken down in Ottery, Devon, by no less than five Death Eaters, including Antonin Dolohov. * 14 February: A Valentine's Day Hogsmeade skirmish kills three Death Eaters and one student. The dead include Adolph Lestrange, and a sixth-year student, Nancy Whitlock. * 12 May: Caradoc Dearborn and his wife, Susan, both Order members, are murdered in Exeter. * 10 June: Benjy Fenwick, an Order member, is kidnapped, tortured, and dismembered by Death Eaters Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Bartemius Crouch Jr., and Julius Jerome. * 14 June: Roland Abbott, aged 55, is murdered in Barnstaple, Devon. * 23 June: Death Eaters attack the Western Coast of Wales and burn many buildings in Holyhead, Anglesey, including the Quidditch pitch belonging to the Holyhead Harpies. Eleven are killed. * 30 June: A Death Eater attack on the city of Manchester results in the loss of six Death Eaters, as Alastor Moody kills two and Ivor McKinnon and Otto Cattermole arrest Dolohov, Staffeld, as well as two others. * 18 July: Death Eaters broke through the wards of McKinnon House early in the morning, intending to murder all they found there. The battle that resulted included members of the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry Aurors, as they worked to save the family. However, they were unsuccessful: Ivor, Reuben, Francis, and Laurel McKinnon were slaughtered, as well as Cadmus Bones, Edgar Bones, Marlene Bones (née McKinnon), Leopold Bones, and Edwin Bones. Voldemort murdered Edwin Bones personally, and caused an explosion which killed Laurel McKinnon and her nephew, Leopold. The Aurors and Order's response was late, and the first word that they received came from Laurel, via a fox Patronus which she presumably learned from either her brother, Francis, or her sister, Marlene, both of whom were Order members. Voldemort sent ten Death Eaters to Diagon Alley to divert the Order while his more senior officers were sent to murder the McKinnons. Amelia Bones, Elizabeth Bones (née Edgecombe), and one year old Susan Bones, hidden in a cupboard, became the only survivors of the family. The Battle also resulted in the deaths of three Death Eaters and two Auror Cadets. In Diagon Alley, Ambrose Greengrass was killed in the chaos that ensued there before the deaths of the McKinnons. * 20 July: Following the McKinnon Massacre, Barty Crouch Senior, then Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, issued an edict on 20 July, 1981, giving Ministry Aurors full permission to employ the use of the Unforgivable Curses against their enemies. * 21 July: A massive Ministry campaign, spearheaded and led by Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Otto Cattermole, and Frank Longbottom; ensued, immediately turining the tide of the war against the Death Eaters. * 23 July: Igor Karkaroff, a Death Eater who participated in the McKinnon Massacre, is captured by Alastor Moody and Otto Cattermole, and sent to Azkaban. * 30 July: Evan Rosier, aged 20, is murdered by Alastor Moody when he begins to resist arrest. * 27 August: Corban Yaxley, one of Voldemort's earliest followers, murders a well-respected Auror, Otto Cattermole, during an attack in St Albans, Hertfordshire. Four other witches and wizards lose their lives, including Eugene Longbottom, aged 43, but Yaxley is quickly arrested and captured by Alastor Moody. * 2 September: Antonin Dolohov meets his capture and imprisonment at the hands of Magical Law Enforcement Squad. * 31 October: Peter Pettigrew tells Voldemort the location of the Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Lord Voldemort kills James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Harry to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. He is hailed "the Boy Who Lived," and the event marks the end of the First Wizarding War. * 1 November: Sirius Black is arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. In reality, Pettigrew killed the Muggles, faked his own death and went into hiding. Black is sentenced to Azkaban, without a trial. * 5 November: Horace Slughorn retires from his post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. * 13 December: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr are arrested for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. The Longbottoms are committed to St Mungo's and their infant son Neville is taken into the care of his paternal grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Births * 2 January: Bruce Britton to Mr. and Mrs. Britton in Suffolk, East Anglia. * 12 January: Molly Roper, a muggle-born, is born to Helen Roper and her husband, Mr. Roper, in Selly Oaks, Birmingham, West Midlands, England. * 14 January: Vince Fairburn to Mr. and Mrs. Fairburn in Barnton, Cheshire, England. * 21 January: Evander Bourdillon to Sigmund Bourdillon and Mrs. Bourdillon in Runcorn, Cheshire, England. * 6 February: Maisie Cattermole to Reginald Cattermole and Esia Cattermole (née Dupont) in Great Tolling, Evesham, Worcestershire, England. * 12 February: Antoine Mathers, a muggle-born, is born to Mr. and Mrs. Mathers in Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, England. * 13 February: Luna Lovegood to Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood in Kinvara, County Galway, Ireland. * 15 February: Julius Alesci to Mr. and Mrs. Alesci in Milan, Italy. * 10 March: Matilda Corner to Albert and Jean Corner in Wigan, Greater Manchester, England. Theresa Higgs to Mr. and Mrs. Higgs in Coleshill, Warwickshire, England. * 14 March: Ophelia Brown to Mr. and Mrs. Brown in Central London, Middlesex, England. * 16 April: Alexandra Davies to Gordon Davies and Isobel Campbell, a famous Chaser for the Pride of Portree, in Inveraray, Argyll, Scotland. * 22 April: Nellie Symons to Ogden and Lucinda Symons in Knottingley, Wakefield, West Yorkshire, England. * 18 May: Reuben Goldstein to Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein in Salford, Greater Manchester, England. * 1 June: Henry Marlowe to Mr. and Mrs. Marlowe in Ipswich, Essex, England. * 10 June: Mary Lennox to Mr. and Mrs. Lennox in Glasgow, Lanarkshire, Scotland. * 20 June: Geoffrey Cresswell to Dirk Cresswell and Millicent Cresswell (née Fawley) in Sedgley, Dudley, Staffordshire, England. * 12 July: Lily Headley to Mr. and Mrs. Headley in Cranbrook, Kent, England. * 20 July: Stanley Ingham to Mr. and Mrs. Ingham in Scrooby, Nottinghamshire, England. * 11 August: Ginny Weasley to Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett) in Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England. * 12 August: Mavis Purcell to Mr. and Mrs. Purcell in Peterborough, Cambridgeshire, England. * 24 August: Arthur Dodge to Mr. and Mrs. Dodge in Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire, England. * 3 October: Brunhilde Macnair to Walden Macnair and his wife in Hogsmeade, Midlothian, Scotland. * 21 October: Thea MacIver to Mr. and Mrs. MacIver in Iveraray, Argyll, Scotland. * 12 November: Annora Walsh to Mr. and Mrs. Walsh in Hoyland, South Yorkshire, England. Deaths * 19 January: Dorcas Meadowes, an Order member, is found dead in Blackpool, Devon. * 30 January: St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards is attacked, killing five, including famous magical theoretician Adalbert Waffling. * 10 February: Fabian and Gideon Prewett are taken down in Ottery, Devon, by no less than five Death Eaters, including Antonin Dolohov. * 14 February: A Valentine's Day Hogsmeade skirmish kills three Death Eaters and one student. The dead include Adolph Lestrange, and a sixth-year student, Nancy Whitlock. * 12 May: Caradoc Dearborn and his wife, Susan, both Order members, are murdered in Exeter. * 10 June: Benjy Fenwick, an Order member, is kidnapped, tortured, and dismembered by Death Eaters Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Bartemius Crouch Jr., and Julius Jerome. * 14 June: Roland Abbott, aged 55, is murdered in Barnstaple, Devon. * 18 July: Ivor, 51, Reuben, 50 Francis, 23, and Laurel McKinnon, 20, were slaughtered in the McKinnon Massacre, as well as Cadmus Bones, 20, Edgar Bones, 21, Marlene Bones (née McKinnon), 21, Leopold Bones, 1, and Edwin Bones, 1. Voldemort murdered Edwin Bones personally, and caused an explosion which killed Laurel McKinnon and her nephew, Leopold. Ambrose Greengrass, 20, was murdered in Diagon Alley. * 30 July: Evan Rosier, aged 20, is murdered by Alastor Moody when he begins to resist arrest. * 31 October: Peter Pettigrew tells Voldemort the location of the Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Lord Voldemort kills James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Harry to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. He is hailed "the Boy Who Lived," and the event marks the end of the First Wizarding War. Category:Years